Everything I've Waited For
by SwagLikeErin
Summary: Danielle Fenix has liked James Potter since 1st year but, knowing he wouldn't return her feelings she loved him from afar. Now in 6th year, James recruits Danielle to help him get Lily but will he fall for her instead?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Danielle, Charlie and Alex, Lucinda is a character from another book :)**

* * *

I sat on the Hogwarts express in my compartment reading a magazine, well not really reading it more like doing the puzzles, I was generally good at things like that being a Ravenclaw. I was about three seconds into my 5th crossword when my best friend Lucinda Price stormed into the compartment glaring at me.

"Danielle Fenix! Why the fuck did you not wait for me on the platform?" She shouted, her face redder than a tomato

"Shit. Sorry Luce! I forgot!" I said. It was actually the truth

"Sorry? I stood on that platform for half an hour, by myself looking like a fucking freak!"

"I'm really sorry, how about I make it up to you?"

"I'm listening." She said

"I'll buy you 7 liquorice wands and 3 chocolate frogs from the trolley." I say smiling

"Make it 4 frogs and you have a deal." She said smirking

"Am I forgiven?" I ask pouting

"When are you not?" She said hugging me

"What's going on here?" Someone says from the doorway. We look up to see our other best friend Alex Mataki standing in the train corridor grinning, sporting her infamous fire red hair. She was known for it. Our whole group is, but Alex's is by far the most admired (and most hated by Lily Evans the she-devil and Professor McGonagall)

"Lex! I missed you so much!" Luce and I screamed at the same time

"Man, I swear you guys are twins, separated at birth!" Alex said "How have you guys been? It feels like a lifetime since I've seen you both."

"It felt the exact same way for me!" A voice said from the doorway. We all turned to see the fourth and final member of our group, Charlie Miller.

"Charlie Bear!" I screamed and jumped up to hug her, making us topple to the floor with me on top of her

"I hate that stupid ass nickname!" she said laughing

"So how ya been bitch?" I asked sitting up, still on top of her

"Pretty good but I missed you guys." She said

"I know you did, you only owled me about 50 million times!" I shouted

"What the fuck is going on here? You're being really lou-" someone said from the doorway but cut themselves off

The four of us, well three Charlie was already looking up, looked up to see the Marauders standing in our compartment and I realized the had found Charlie and I in a very compromising position. Firstly there was Sirius Black in front with a look that said: I want to rape all of you. That scared me, secondly there was James Potter a.k.a the love of my life, he just doesn't know that yet. And lastly there was Remus Lupin looking faintly embarrassed for us and really bored. Oh and there was that kid Peter. I bushed and quickly got off of Charlie.

"Oh thank the lord above I thought I was going to die! Jesus you've gotten fat!" Charlie choked out, gasping for air, we heard a bark of laughter a turned to see Sirius on the ground laughing like a maniac, Charlie, Alex and Luce joined him in said laughter.

"Well thanks a lot Charlie bear! That is exactly what every 16 year old girl wants to hear!"

"Wait, wait, wait, did you just call her 'Charlie bear'?" Sirius asked

"Uh, yeah! That is her nickname!" I said, Sirius fell back into fits of laughter at the nickname I had given Charlie in first year. I realized my mistake and turned to Charlie to see her glaring at me.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DANI!" Charlie screamed trying to grab me but I ran and hid behind James, gripping the back of his t-shirt.

"Move!"Charlie growled at James

"Sorry, no can do." James said to her as if she wasn't trying to rip my face off "You see, I can't let you maul this girl to pieces, it would be such a waste of her pretty face." Charlie lunged at James knocking him backwards. Henceforth making him land on top of me in the middle of the train corridor. We lay for a second, which was kind of awkward and he was a bit heavy.

"You have nice eyes." He said "I like green eyes, they're like Lily's." Of course it would relate to Lily, there's nothing that doesn't relate to Lily with James, oh well it was nice that he thinks that my eyes are nice

"Prongs, get your fat ass up and off of her, you are crushing the poor girl!" Sirius said, James looked at me and stood up, putting his hand out to help me up

"Thanks." I said taking his hand

"No problem," He replied "by the way I didn't catch your name." He sais as he and his friends were leaving

"It's Danielle, Danielle Fenix." I said

"Well, it was nice to meet you Danielle." He said smiling

"You too." I said and walked back into my compartment, grinning.

* * *

**A.N: I don't disagree with James/Lily but I just thought this up and decided to put it up on here! The next chapter should be out soon :)**

**Erin xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Danielle, what is up with you?" Alex asked as we sat down at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall "You've been smiling since we got off the train."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. I guess I'm just happy to be back and to see you guys again." I lied; I was smiling about talking to James for the first time. But obviously I didn't tell Alex and Charlie that; they didn't know about me liking James, only Luce did, I looked at her. Crap she was looking at me! With that stupid knowing smirk of hers! I looked down at my plate scowling. I was about to eat the last bite of my chocolate cake when it disappeared. I looked to the front of the hall to see Dumbledore standing up, damn him for making a speech! I wanted to finish my cake! Surprisingly, his speech was relatively short which was good because I hate his speeches; they are almost always really long and boring and the always cut short my eating. Don't get me wrong, Dumbledore is a great wizard and a genius, in my opinion, but he always makes speeches at the wrong time.

"Dani, c'mon we need to go to the common room." I looked round and saw that almost everyone had vacated the great hall. I stood up and Luce grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd of people to get to the stars and on route to the Ravenclaw common room.

"What's the time?" I asked Luce as we entered the common room

"Umm... about eight, why?" She replied

"Just wondering." I said

"Let's sit by the fire." Luce said dragging me towards the couch. Luce sat on the couch and I took a cushion and sat on the floor.

"What did James say to you?" Luce asked me "Y'know on the train, when he fell on top of you." She finished giving me a cheeky smirk.

"Nothing." I replied, determined not to tell anyone

"Oh really?" She said giving me an intense stare; she knows the stare always works!

"Okay he told me my eyes were pretty." Luce gets an excited look on her face at this "But, then he mentioned Lily." Luce's face dropped.

"Damn you Evans!" She said causing me to laugh sadly. I heard a tapping at the window and looked to see Charlie's tawny owl Sophia tapping the glass with her beak. I went over to the window and opened it for her; she flew in and landed beside Luce.

"Hello there Sophia." She said taking the letter from her. "It's Alex and Charlie"

'_Open your common room door_

_We can't answer the riddle_

_- Alex and Charlie' _

"Go open it for them." She said laughing

"Why? Are your legs not working?" I said sarcastically as I got up to open the common room door "What are you doing here?" I asked Charlie and Alex as they rushed into the common room and sat on the couch.

"Lily Evans and James Potter were arguing, again." Alex said casually, throwing her legs over the arm of the couch.

"Why?" I asked trying not to sound like I actually wanted to know

"Oh, he kept pestering her 'Oh Lilyflower, please will you go out with me. I love you!' that sort of thing." Charlie said doing a terrible impression of James.

"He's always asking her out, it annoys me just as much as it does her." Alex said moodily

"I know." I said unhappy at the news my friends had brought "I'm kind of tired, I'll just head off to bed now."

"Aw, really? We only just got here!" Charlie said

"I know but I don't feel too good." I said

"Well goodnight then Dani." Luce said giving me a sympathetic look

"Yeah, g'night." Alex said and hugged me

"Nighty night, Dan, I hope you feel better tomorrow!" Charlie called to me as I walked up the stairs to my dormitory.

"Yeah, hopefully." I said to myself sadly

* * *

**A.N**

**Well hello there readers, I am completely and utterly sorry for not updating for so long, my schoolwork got kinda hectic. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, I know it's short but the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Erin xxx**

**p.s Feel free to tell me if I make any mistakes, I am welcome to criticisms, and reviews that say nice thing of course ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Danielle, Alex and Charlie :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up really early, 5:00 a.m to be exact. I tried to get back to sleep but nothing I did worked. I decided to just get up and go for a run. I quietly got out of bed and changed into my running clothes, careful not to wake my room mates. I threw my hair up in a loose ponytail as I walked out of my common room. It was still relatively dark in the castle so I used my wand far light. When I got to the front doors of the castle, I was surprise to see that they were wide open, I supposed that Hagrid was already up and about. As I made my way down to the quidditch pitch, I noticed that it was quite cold and cursed myself for not taking a jumper.

"Hopefully running will warm me up enough." I though as I reached the quidditch pitch.

I stretched for ten minutes then began running, by the time I had finished running it was six o'clock. I decided it was time to stop running and get a shower, I was too tired to walk all the way up to the school to shower and the quidditch showers were so much closer and I guessed they wouldn't mind if I used them.

I found towels in the changing rooms which I found very convenient. I turned on one of the showers and waited until the water was hot enough, i undressed and stepped in. At that moment the shower turned freezing cold. I screamed like a banshee and jumped out. I stood freezing for five minutes until the water was warm again and jumped in quickly. I let the hot water engulf me. I couldn't help my self and started singing, any songs I could think of.

"You really do have a beautiful singing voice." I screamed and spun round to see James laughing

"You do know you're not allowed to use these showers."

"Yes, I do but I was out running and I was too tired to walk all the way up to the castle and nobody was around so I thought 'Hey, why don't I just shower in here?' Please don't tell anyone."

"Wow, you should have Gryffindor. Showering in here when a guy could walk in at any moment. _That_ is brave." He said

"Could you hand me my towel please?" I ask.

"You mean _my_ towel?" He replied, holding the towel up so I could see 'J.P' written in red and gold lettering.

"Oops." I said face palming. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your towel, I just grabbed one."

"It's fine I have other, you on the other hand have no towels here and me being the gentleman I am will lend you this one." He said throwing me the towel.

"You didn't see anything did you?" I asked as I caught the towel.

"Of course not. I just said I was a gentleman." He said pretending to be offended "How could you accuse me of such things."

"I am truly sorry good sir," I said donning a posh English accent.

"You are forgiven, Milady." He replied mimicking my accent, causing me to laugh.

"Could you um step out for a moment?" I asked

"Sure, I need to change anyway." He said walking through to the changing rooms.

After wrapping the towel tightly around myself I stepped out of the shower. I walked to where I had left my running clothes and realised that I had no school uniform with me. Luck just wasn't on my side.

I walked through to the changing rooms in hopes that James might help me.

"James, I uh, seem to have forgotten my uni-" I said but cut myself short when I found him shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned body.

"Danielle? DANIELLE!"

"Huh? What?" I said blushing.

"I said what have you forgotten." James says smirking "And you know staring is rude, right?

"Oh, I..um..I forgot my uniform." I said looking at the ground which I suddenly found very interesting.

"Well, have you tried summoning it?" He asked.

"No,I didn't think of that." I replied taking my wand from the pile of clothes I was holding.

"Well here goes nothing. _Accio my school clothes!_" I said not believing it would work.

"Okay well that didn't work, I suppose I'll just walk up to the castle in my running clothes." I said as a pile of clothes flew through the door to the changing rooms and hit me in the face. Causing James to laugh like a maniac.

"I thought you were a gentleman." I said picking my clothes off the floor.

"I am, it's just that was hilarious. Are you okay?" He said through laughter.

"I'm fine." I said pointing my wand at him. "Aguamenti." I said and water streamed out of my wand soaking James.

"Now that was funny!" I say bursting into fits of laughter.

* * *

**A.N: So Hey _*Crawls out from the rock I've been living under for the past month or so*_ sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was sorta focusing on my other fanfic and this chapter and two others are already written down in a notebook, I just couldn't find the time to type them up and we also got a new computer so we didn't have one for a while, as I said I'm really sorry but here's the new chapter, it's rubbish and short but so what? At least I updated it! I hope you guys like it anyway :)**

**Erin xx**


End file.
